Vehicles are often provided with mounting surfaces for garment hangers. However, the mounting surfaces that are typically provided tend to be small, are poorly located, and do not allow for the hanging of larger loads of garments. Customers that are dissatisfied with the provided mounting surfaces often purchase aftermarket devices to improve garment storage capacity of the vehicle. However, these aftermarket solutions are often poorly integrated into the vehicle and tend to be difficult to stow when not in use. Accordingly, a need exists for a garment storage solution that is built into the vehicle, relatively low cost, does not require complex or special setup, and is capable of carrying large loads of garments.